


Same Old Love

by orphan_account



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DEArtfest, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, collage AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lazzo comes home stressed and tired.
Relationships: Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo's Girlfriend, Lazzo Fratello/Tally
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Same Old Love

Lazzo walked into the living area of his small apartment, haphazardly tossing a blue scarf and black messenger bag on to the coffee table. He flopped face-first on to the couch, his head landing in the lap of his girlfriend, who was watching TV. “I’m stressed,” He said into her thigh. 

“And why’s that?” She asked. 

“College.”

“Fair.” Tally began to run a hand through Lazzo’s hair, knowing that doing so he'd never failed to relax him. Lazzo hummed at the silent affection. “How much homework do you have?”

“I love Professor Miller to pieces, he rarely assigns homework and even lets us call him by his first name. But of course, the week every other teacher assigns big projects, Chris has to assign a large assignment that’s going to take days to finish.”

“It’s all probably less than you think. Did you break your assignments down into small tasks?” Tally said. Lazzo only groaned in response. “Lazzo…”

“I know, I know, it’ll look like less work if I do…” Lazzo rolled over so he could look up at Tally, though he kept his head in her lap. “But I don’t want to…” He whined.

“I’ll help you, love.” Tally offered. Lazzo thought for a moment, before relenting with a sigh. 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine… But I want cuddle first.” Lazzo sat up, quickly situating himself to sit in Tally’s lap rather than just his head. Tally chuckled as she ran her hands up his thighs to rest on his hips. Lazzo cupped her cheeks and leaned down to press his lips against hers. The android hummed into the kiss.

“Who would I be to deny you?” Tally asked once they pulled away. Lazzo buried his head into her neck, grabbing one of her hands and putting it on his head. Tally got the memo, going back to playing with his hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his, a content smile on her face. Her LED flashed yellow for a moment as she turned off the TV.


End file.
